Forever And Always
by fangirlxfanfiction
Summary: Based off of ABC Family's most watched scripted teen show called Pretty Little Liars. Forever And Always tells the story of Toby and Spencer. ( I don't own any parts of ABC / ABC Family / Pretty Little Liars or any characters said in this story. I own this story. Please give credit if you use it. Thank you. )
1. I Love You

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aed1c4a6fbde96a6a8ad70be6a0fae4a"" Happy Anniversary Babe. I love you. Let me thank you. Come in the truck. I want to show you how much I love you today. I love you Spence. " /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05527ee0f4ceed4905fb2649dfa6f1d8"Toby and Spencer walked to his pickup truck. They kissed in every possible way. They put there tongues in each others mouths. They kissed for a long time. Spencer started to touch him. She touched his chest and he started to massage her breasts. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff72736c0dbb729315df500fd5d4b535"" Spence, I so want to continue. Trust me. But, we can't do this now. Let's go to my apartment. We can do anything and everything there. I so want to because I love you. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5a9f6460711ba3c8daed7eb870efc0d"Toby drove the couple back to his apartment. Toby had a surprise for Spencer tomorrow. They were going to have a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" beach fun "/em day tomorrow. He had bought a whole outfit and found a special beach for them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f25e95974dc20980b5f82b70d30355e0"" I can't wait Toby. This is going to be so much fun. Your so sexy. And beautiful. I love you so friggen much. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c98adb78294cd868f1df7230c977df8"Spencer and Toby had sex. Toby was in charge which made both of them happy. He played with her breasts and licked her. They kissed in many different ways. They both could say em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" I love you "/span/em and let it be true. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53f449a27e9e7b7e7473020959d687fe" /p 


	2. Surprise

" Hey! I have your first birthday surprise! Clothes... I'll help you put it on"

Toby pulled off every layer of _his girlfriends_ clothing until she was laying naked in front of him.

" Damn! _Spence_ , your so _sexy_ and _hot_. I just want to have _sex_ with you right now. "

At this time Spencer was blushing and had a huge grin on her face the whole time Toby was undressing and talking to her.

" Oh, Toby. I fucking want to have sex with you right now too. But, we really gotta get to the beach! K'mon , you know how much I would love to kiss you underwater and swim in the salty, fresh beach with you. God, _underwater sex_ would be amazing. "

The boyfriend and girlfriend got in Toby's pickup truck and drove. Finally, they got to the beach. The beach where they would _kiss underwater_ , have _underwater sex_ and _touch each other underwater_.


End file.
